LABB love
by monytheotaku
Summary: L is after BB. I guess. This is just a complete story on sex, sex, and more sex. I've heard about BL's that are only sex, so I thought I'd write one. I might have gotten a little carried away though.


**Warning!**

**This whole fanfic is nothing but sex! There is nothing else!**

"L, can you pass me the jam?" BB asks L.

"S-sure..." L says, passing BB a jar. BB dips his fingers in the jam and spreads it across L's exposed chest.

"BB..." L moans softly in a cute Lolita way. BB inserts two jam covered fingers up into L's ass, making L moan louder. Beyond's fingers went in and out, L moaning his name over and over.

"BB...BB...please more..." L pleads. Beyond then takes L's dick and rubs it with a jam saturated hand. His slippery hands made slick sounds, which echoed throughout the room.

"Beyond Birthday! I'm...I'm gonna...cum!" A thick white substance shoots out from L's cock and onto BB's face. Beyond licks the semen off his face with a lustful smile. L turns on his stomach and widens his hole with two fingers.

"Please put it in..." L says, raising his ass a bit. "I can't hold back any more."

BB licks his lips and unzips his pants. He'd been waiting for this moment. Both him and L are only seven years olds, and are still virgins. He sticks his erect, yet small, penis into L and thrusts softly. He tries not to hurt L, but it's hard to when you want to go all the way.

"You can be rough if you want..." L whispers, turning red. "As long as it's you...I'm fine..."

BB nods and uses all his strength, forcing L to cry with loud moans of joy and pain.

"BB! More! Faster! Harder!" L cried in an unusual way. He always seemed so quite, but this was an exception. BB used more power on his friend, leaning over L for more speed.

"I can't hold it in!" BB warns L.

"Okay, then let's cum together!" L pants. BB sent one last thrust and semen filled L's hole and covered the bed sheets. They're both panting heavily and can't catch their breath.

"What a mess..." BB sighs.

"BB...what time is it?"

"7:30, why?"

~ Change to pastence

"We're late for school!" The two get dressed quickly and run to catch the train. Thankfully, they made it. They both wore school girl uniforms. Since they went to an all boys school, it was boring without any action. The train they're on right now was packed with tons of people. Not only were they squished, but squished against four perverted men.

"BB," L whispered.

"What?"

"My penis...it's rising!" L panicked quitely.

"Just hold down your skirt!" BB whispered back.

"I can't though! I'm too erect to hide it!"

"What's that?" One man behind them whispered.

"I see we have some cross dressers here." Aother snickered. Not many people could tell, considering that they had flatened their hair with a flat-iron. One man's hand grabbed L's wrists, making it impossible to move. Another man did the same to BB. The remaining two went for BB's and L's dicks, that were now errect, and stroked them hard.

"Please stop mister!" L whispered.

"Gag 'em." One man said. Two fingers were held into L and BB's mouth, rendering them speechless. Small moans escaped them as the men played with their small bodies. Semen covered the wall of the train.

"This is the most fun I've had in years." One of the perverts said with a laugh. It was surprising that no one the train could hear this. More men joined this sick game, and L and BB were completely naked by now. People around them whispered and stared. Some even took photos and videos. No one helped them. A young teenage boy camenup to them and said, "Give me your sluttiest pose!"

The first pose was L opening his hole to the public. The second one was of BB smiling while getting gang banged. More pictures were tooken and some was with BB and L. The last phot was of BB and L kissing each other and playing with each others nipples, while riding on dicks. Several people came by to make porn videos outnof the action.

At the end of the train ride, BB and L stepped off, hand on hand. They smiled, hiding their emotions. Fresh semen dripped down the inside of their thighs. People whispered and stared, appaled by the scene.

"We don't care," BB said aloud.

"Because we..." L said aloud.

"Want you!" They said simotaniously.

END

Author's Notes:

Sorry if this does not appeal to you. I apologize if you are offended in any way. I got carried away on this one. ㈳7 Oh well! \\\


End file.
